1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mine car coupling device, and more particularly to an automatic pin-type coupling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In previous commercial applications mine cars have been connected together through the use of metal pins which are inserted by hand into aligned apertures on the coupling members of adjacent cars. Since the positions of the alignment apertures on the car coupling members are fixed and the alignment between the two apertures must be exact before coupling can be accomplished the cars must be brought into exact relative positions to effect coupling. The pins must be inserted by hand into the aligned apertures, often with great difficulty because of the limited degree of tolerance between the pin and the coupling apertures and also because of slight misalignment of the apertures of the coupling members. The pin must then often be secured in some manner, either by means of a cotter pin or by a chain, so that the pin will not slip out when the coupled cars are set in motion. The resulting coupling is often quite rigid and subject to great stress as a result of relative motion between the cars as the coupled cars are held together during motion of the train of cars. In uncoupling the individual cars, the pins must also be removed by hand, often requiring considerable force if the tolerances are very tight. The force required for removal is increased if the pin has become bent or the coupling members distorted due to great stresses placed on the coupling by relative motion of the cars.
Various automatic mine car coupling devices have utilized an arrow shaped male member on one end of one car and a pivoting spring biased female receiving assembly on one end of an adjacent car. Examples of devices of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 40,966; 80,735; 142,998; 229,660; 230,458; 425,001; 534,660; 591,927; 599,883; 948,205; 1,610,902; 2,124,467; and 2,248,005.
The present invention differs from the known prior art in that it provides the advantage of automatic coupling with a simple pin-type coupling device. Furthermore, the present invention provides for ease of coupling without critical manual alignment of components or apertures, removes the danger of accidental uncoupling during operation, and allows significant relative motion of the cars without damage to the coupling or pin. The coupling device is of simple and sturdy construction, requiring relatively little maintenance, is highly versatile, reliable, and safe in operation. In addition, cars may be easily uncoupled.
In the Mining Industry there is extensive use of rail operated coal haulage cars to transport coal from conveyor liners to tipple, conveyor to carriers, tipple to storage, and many other hauling operations. Due to limited work areas found in most mines, it is not only very dangerous but against mine safety laws for a man to reach down between the cars to do coupling and uncoupling operations.
Unlike main-line railroad lines, the majority of rail line systems inside most mines are very irregular in grades, curves, uneven track, and varying gauge. These irregulatities along with the safety aspect has created a need for an almost fail-safe car coupling that will make engagement easier from varying angles and directions between cars.
The mine car coupling described herein is not only self-centering for use on irregular track but is virtually failsafe and does not require a man to reach down between the cars for coupling or uncoupling.